


we need a witch

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles needs to find a new tactic...sterek drabble - 9/19 - words of the day: tactic, revenge, witch





	we need a witch

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this is the last of the rearranging... i think i'm gonna sit on the rest until it's all done so i don't do this to you guys again 😬
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Mischief sits across from him. “We need a new tactic. We aren’t going to be able to reproduce your spell because _here_ , Derek’s alive. Stiles, I know you wanted revenge, but-“

“I don’t. I just wanted a second chance, so I could save him.”

“Mmm,” Mischief pushes back from the table. “We need a witch. I mean, there’s only so much we can do. We can’t perform the spell you did and everything else we’ve tried isn’t working…”

It’s been over a month and each day that passes, Stiles thinks he should prepare for this to be his new reality.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
